


(Everything you have, I want it) Hearts Coming Home

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, F/M, however there's no accidental about it, tiny mentions of Miloe if you look close enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: “Are you sure about this Charlie?” Gene asked, turning to look at his granddaughter. “This is a lot of responsibility.”Charlie gave him a sad smile. “Been there done that, Grandpa. I’ll bear it so he doesn’t have to.”





	(Everything you have, I want it) Hearts Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "Automatic" by Castro the Band

Charlie stepped out of the General store at the sight of the wagon train rumbling down Main street, watching as it came to a stop on the side of the road.

 

Mrs. Kramer, the shopkeeper's wife, followed her out.

 

“Who do you think they are?” Charlie asked the older woman, unconsciously moving her hand to rest on the handle of her K-bar.

 

“It’s an Orphan Train,” Mrs. Kramer replied, holding up a hand to block out the noonday sun. “Had word they were headed this way about a month ago.”

 

“An Orphan Train?” Charlie repeated as she watched dozens of children being herded out of the wagons and sat along side them.

 

“Uh huh, all those young’uns are orphans and those _good_ christian folks are helping to find them new homes. In return for a generous donation of course,” the woman continued with a frown. “Most of those young’uns are more likely to become slave labor than a part of any family.” With a shake of her head, the woman disappeared back inside the store.

 

Leaning against a post, Charlie watched as adults from Willoughby started coming forward, looking over the children. When the sound of a crying baby caught her attention, she slowly scanned the line of children, spotting a little boy, no older than four or five, trying to hold a baby in his too small arms. Not thinking about what she was doing, Charlie stepped off the sidewalk making her way over.

 

“Hey there, what’s your name?” Charlie asked softly, as she crouched down in front of the boy holding out a finger to the baby.

 

“Brody,” he answered, as the baby’s cries quieted.

 

Charlie smiled at the little boy. “And who’s this you’re taking such good care of?”

 

“My sister, Emily.”

 

“Oh, what a pretty name,” Charlie cooed at the baby. “Where are your folks at Brody?”

 

“Dead,” the little boy said, his voice tinged with both a sadness and weariness that no child his age should suffer from.

 

Charlie simply nodded, not wanting to pick at that particular wound. “How long have you been on the wagon train? I imagine lots of folks would want to take in two cuties like you and your sister.”

 

Brody shook his head sadly. “Nobody wants a baby that needs milk and can’t help around the farm,’ he explained, hoisting his sister further up on his lap.

 

“People have passed you over because she needs milk?” Charlie asked incredulously, angered on the child's behalf.

 

Brody shrugged. “The rules say we can’t be separated. I’m too small to be of any use and Emily needs milk that folks don’t have.”

 

Looking at the children and remembering her own childhood, Charlie made a decision. “Well, you know what I have, Brody?” Charlie asked the boy, her eyes shining. “Not only do I have a goat, I also have a cow which means I have milk, and I’m more than willing to share.”

 

“Really?” The little boy asked, his eyes suddenly coming to life.

 

“Really. You stay right here, and I’ll be back in a minute,” Charlie said. Standing, she looked around for one of the “hosts.”

 

FInding them, Charlie haggled them down on the amount of the “donation,” using all of the reasons that Brody himself provided. When it was all said and done, Charlie paid two diamonds for the siblings.

 

Striding back over to Brody, she took his sister from him and reached out her hand. “Take my hand, Brody, and I promise I’ll never let go.”

 

The little boy looked at Charlie in wonder as he placed his hand in hers.

* * *

 

Mrs. Kramer was shocked when Charlie returned to finish her trading with two children in tow. With the woman’s help, she managed to find several outfits for each child and the other necessities that they would need in exchange for the game and pelts she had brought in.

 

Placing everything in her pack, Charlie gathered the children up once again and headed for her grandpa’s.

* * *

 

“Grandpa!” Charlie called out as she ushered Brody in through the front door. “Grandpa!”

 

“Where’s the fire, Charlie?” Gene hollered back as he emerged from his office. “Oh, and just who are these little ones?” Gene asked, smiling down at the boy as he propped his glasses on the top of his head.

 

Charlie sighed as she shifted Emily to the opposite hip. “Do you have any milk in the root cellar? I promised Brody here, there’d be plenty to go around.”

 

Raising a brow at her deflection, Gene nodded. “Of course. Be right back.” Turning back the way he came, they heard him make his way out the back door.

 

Taking the kids into the kitchen, Charlie pulled out a chair for Brody. A few minutes later they heard the screen door slam once again as Gene made his way back to the kitchen with a pail in his hand.

 

“Who’d like a glass of milk?” Gene asked, winking at the little boy as he pulled out a dipper full of milk and poured it into a glass.

 

Handing Emily to her Grandpa, Charlie pulled an antique baby bottle out of her backpack along with a piece of shaped rubber and poured milk into the bottle.

 

“You're going to want to warm that up just a bit,” Gene instructed Charlie as he sat a piece of bread smothered in jelly in front of the little boy.

 

Following her Grandpa's instructions, Charlie sat a small saucepan of water on the stove, setting the bottle inside of it.

 

While they waited for the bottle to warm, Charlie made Brody another slice of bread, this time with butter on it as well. The boy looked like he needed as many calories as they could get into him.

 

“So?” Gene asked, once the bottle was warm and Emily was greedily tugging at the nipple.

 

“An orphan train came through town today,” Charlie explained, smiling at Brody who’s face was sticky with jam.

 

Closing his eyes, Gene brought a hand up to rub the bridge of his nose. “Oh Charlie, you didn’t.”

 

Ignoring him, Charlie made the introductions. “This is Brody, he’s-How old are you Brody?”

 

“Five,” the little boy mumbled around his treat.

 

“He’s five. And this beautiful girl is his sister Emily.”

 

“She’s eight months,” Brody chimed in wiping his face on his sleeve.

 

Charlie turned to her Grandpa. “I was hoping you’d give them both a check up and if it’s alright we’d spend the night here. By the time you look them over and I give them a bath, it’ll be time for dinner anyway.”

 

“Are you sure about this Charlie?” Gene asked, turning to look at his granddaughter. “This is a lot of responsibility.”

 

Charlie gave him a sad smile. “Been there done that, Grandpa. I’ll bear it so he doesn’t have to.”

 

With an accepting nod, Gene patted her hand before getting to his feet. “Alright then, little man. Why don’t you come with me and we’ll take a look at you.” Taking the sticky hand that Brody held out, Gene walked him back to his office.

 

Watching them go, Charlie turned her attention to the little girl in her arms. “Aren’t you just a pretty little thing,” she cooed, playing with the curls around her face, waiting patiently.

* * *

 

Once Gene was done and gave him the okay, Brody ran straight to Charlie’s side, watching as the man took his sister away, before helping Charlie haul in water from the pump to heat on the stove, mixing the hot water with the cold they had already filled the tub with.

 

“If you think you can manage,” Gene said a bit later, handing the baby over, “I’ll get up in the attic and see what I can find bed wise. I think I remember seeing something the last time I was up there.”  

 

Charlie nodded, ruffling Brody’s hair. “I think we can handle it.”

 

Getting the little boy into the tub, Charlie had him hold his sister while she bathed her. Once that was done, she and the baby sat beside the tub while Brody splashed around, eventually using the soap when the water turned cold and his fingers had pruned.  

 

Making sure he was dried off, Charlie guided him into the living room where her pack lay with the childrens new clothes. Hearing the chatter, Gene emerged from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel.

 

“I found some clothes for Emily while I was in the attic,” he said, pointing to a stack of pink clothing on the couch. “Most of them were your mother's. Unfortunately, your Grandma and I were lacking in the little boy department.” Reaching out to ruffle Brody's wet hair they couldn’t help but chuckle when it stuck out at different angles. “Melvin owes me a few haircuts. Take him by the barbershop tomorrow and tell him I sent you.”

 

“Thanks, Grandpa,” Charlie said distractedly as the towel she had wrapped Emily in began to soak her shirt, causing Brody to giggle against Gene’s leg.

 

“Looks like someone needs a lesson in diapering,” Gene whispered in Brody's direction, before holding out his arms for the baby.

 

After three disastrous attempts, Emily was finally diapered and dressed. Turning her attention to Brody, Charlie dressed him in one of her old t-shirts before setting them down to dinner.

 

“I also found a few boxes of baby stuff in the attic that should come in handy and I’ll ask around tomorrow and see what we can come up with for Brody.”

 

“Where should I have Emily sleep?” Charlie asked, as she mashed up a carrot and potato for the baby, feeding it to her slowly.

“I found an old bassinet in the attic. It’ll be a little cramped, but it’ll do until we find something else.”

 

“Brody, what’s wrong?” Charlie asked as she noticed the little boy pushing his food around.

 

“What if she gets scared without me?” he asked. “We’ve never slept apart before.”  

 

“And you’re not going to now,” Charlie assured him.  “We’ll all be in the same room, just different beds, so you’ll be right there in case she gets scared, okay?”

 

After thinking about it for a moment the little boy nodded. “Okay.”

* * *

 

Taking Emily upstairs while Gene took Brody to the outhouse, Charlie was pleasantly surprised by what Gene had managed to accomplish in an hour. A basket on legs sat beside the bed, with a clean pillow inside for Emily to lay on. On the other side of the bed, the trundle had been pulled out and extra quilts had been placed on the mattress along with a stuffed bear and a toy car. Smiling, Charlie lay Emily in the middle of the bed and pulled out an extra t-shirt and pair of shorts she kept in one of the dresser drawers and quickly changed. She was just finishing when she heard the boys coming up the stairs.

 

She watched Gene guide Brody over to his bed, showing him the car and stuffed bear, blinking back tears when the little boy threw his arms around her grandpa’s neck and whispered that he’d never had a toy before.

 

Clearing his throat, Gene tucked the little boy in, making sure he was warm enough before getting back to his feet. Walking around to Charlie, Gene pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’m so proud of you,” he whispered before smoothing a hand over the baby's curls and shutting the door quietly on the way out.

 

Turning down the lamp, Charlie carried Emily over to the rocking chair in the corner where Brody could see them and gave the baby her bottle. She was asleep before it was empty. Laying her in the basket, Charlie rolled it a little closer to the bed, before sliding in between the sheets with a sigh. She was just dozing off when she felt Brody slide into bed beside her. Pulling him close, she fell asleep with the boy drooling on her shoulder. 

* * *

The next morning, Gene found his granddaughter on the front porch with Emily on her hip while she watched Brody play on the ancient tire swing in the front year.

 

“I’m not sure how safe that swing is,” Gene said, as he came to stand beside her, taking a sip of his coffee.

 

“I didn’t have the heart to tell him no. Figured he probably didn’t weigh enough for it to even register,” Charlie sighed. Trading the baby for his coffee cup.

 

“You’re going to be a great mom.”

 

Charlie snorted. “How can you be so sure?” she asked, looking over at him.

 

“You raised Danny didn’t you?”

 

“That’s different. We had Dad and Maggie,” Charlie whispered, thinking about her family.

 

“And now they have you,” Gene replied, cupping his granddaughter’s cheek with a smile. “This’ll be a cakewalk compared to dealing with Miles and Monroe.”

 

With another snort, Charlie gave her grandfather a shake of her head as she sat her coffee cup down and walked out to where Brody was swinging, offering to push him.

 

Sitting down in one of the porch chairs with the baby, Gene listened to the happy laughter coming from the front yard.

* * *

 

“You know you can stay here,” Gene casually commented after they put the kids down for a nap later that day.

 

“No, thank you,” Charlie replied with a shake of her head as Gene chuckled at her reaction.

 

“Okay. So, you stay in your tiny apartment and raise two kids with no way to support yourself or them.”

 

Opening her mouth to protest, Charlie slowly closed it again, realizing that he was right. Hunting and trading and bartering was all fine and good for herself, but now she had two children that depended upon her. What was she supposed to do, have Brody babysit his sister while she spent an entire day hunting. With a groan, she sat down at the table next to him. “I really didn’t think this through did I?” she asked running a hand through her hair.

 

“There’s plenty of jobs around town,” Gene assured her, “and you’d still have your family here to help.”

 

“Yeah,” Charlie answered distractedly, as she tapped her chin, thinking about a letter lying on her kitchen cabinet. “I think I have a better idea, Grandpa.”

* * *

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Gene asked his granddaughter a few weeks later as they stood on the train platform watching her belongings being stored in the baggage car. “I mean your Mom and Miles aren’t even back from Wichita yet.”

 

“Which means that it’s perfect timing,” Charlie smiled as she turned to him. “I couldn’t have done this without you, Grandpa. Thank you.”

 

“I’m going to miss you and these little ones,” Gene replied, pulling her in for a hug. Kissing her forehead, he pressed a kiss to Emily’s crown, before bending down to Brody, pulling a package out of his pocket. “Here’s treat for the train. You be a good boy for your mama, okay?”

 

“I will, Grandpa,” Brody nodded as he eyed the brown package in his hand.

 

Smiling, Gene stood as the train horn blew. “Time to go,” he said, hugging Charlie one last time. “You can do this,” he reminded her as she took Brody by the hand and handed him off to the porter who helped him up the stairs to the car. Waving goodbye to Gene, Charlie followed with Emily in her arms.

* * *

 

Helping Brody down the steps that the conductor had placed on the platform, Charlie heaved a tired sigh as she shuffled Emily to her other hip. Shielding her eyes, she looked up and down the platform before seeing the soldier standing off to the side. Gathering the children, she made her way to him. “Hello, I’m Captain Matheson.”

 

If the soldier had any thoughts about her showing up with two children, he wisely kept them to himself. “Yes, Captain, a pleasure, Ma’am.” The private replied with a salute before taking the bag by her feet. “If you’ll follow me, the President is expecting you.”

 

“But, what about my belongings? Most of that baggage car is mine,” Charlie protested as she turned back to look at the train.

 

“There's a separate detail here waiting to load your belongings,” he replied, motioning to the end of the platform. “They’ll be delivered to your new home shortly.”

 

Giving the private a nod that she understood, Charlie smiled at Brody, who had taken her hand. “Did you hear that Brody? A new home. For all of us.”

* * *

 

Sitting back against the buggy seat, Emily held firmly in her arms, Charlie listened as Brody chattered excitedly about the city and it’s sights as they made their way towards the former university campus that had been walled in and transformed into the capital of Texas, housing the entire complement of Texas rangers and many other military personnel. His questions only grew as they stopped at the main gates, unabashedly quizzing the men who searched the buggy and their belongings before being allowed to enter. As they passed through the massive gates and watched as they closed behind them, Charlie felt a wave of relief wash through her at the fact that her children would be protected here. She, more than most, knew how dangerous it was for the children in this world.

 

“Charlie! You’re finally here,” the President boomed as Charlie and the children were ushered into his office. “And who are these newest recruits?” he asked, looking at the two children.

 

Charlie braced herself. “These are my children, Brody, and Emily.”

 

Frank chuckled with a shake of his head. “Youngun’s huh? Didn’t see that coming. The Generals and your Ma know about this?”

 

“Is this going to be a problem?” Charlie asked with a lift of her brow as she hitched Emily further up her hip.

 

“Not at all,” Frank replied, moving to the front of his desk. Picking up a pencil and paper, he began scribbling a few notes. “The building across the street has been converted into a daycare and school for the children of state employees. I’ll let them know you’ll be dropping in some time this week to tour the facilities. Otherwise, Captain Rogers will be expecting you on Monday morning at training field C. Anyone can direct you. If you need anything in the meantime, you send word to me personally and I’ll see it gets taken care of.”

 

Charlie stood looking at him like he’d lost his mind.

 

“What? Frank asked looking back. “Do I need to throw in a little more pay because of the kids? You know I can make that happen,” he winked, picking up yet another notebook, flipping pages until he found what he was looking for.

 

Charlie’s mouth opened and closed several times before she was able to formulate the words that she wanted. “It's not that I’m not grateful, but why are you doing this, Frank? I’m a twenty-four year old woman, with less experience than most of your men.”

 

Turning to face her, Frank leaned back against his desk as he took a good look at her. “Charlie, you may be young, but you could write a memoir that would have everyone, including myself, hanging off it’s every word. You were trained by the two best Generals this country has ever seen. You’ve done things most of these young men, and some of the old, can only imagine. There’s a reason why I’ve been hounding you to come to work for me and it’s not just because you’re pretty,” he explained to her with a wink.

 

With a chuckle, Charlie shook her head, lifting a hand in surrender. “Yeah, okay.”

 

He suddenly frowned. “The cottage we’ve set you up in is only a two bedroom. Is that gonna be okay?” he asked, looking at the children.

 

“It’ll be fine, Frank,” Charlie assured him as they began making their way to the door.

 

“Now, there should be plenty of food waiting for you, including some milk, but I’ll make sure your house is added to the daily milk rounds. I’ve also arranged for a few ladies from the welcoming committee to drop by later in the week to see if there’s anything you need. Extra clothing, bedding, dishes, keep a list and they’ll get you taken care. Private Daniels here will make sure you and the little ones get home safely.”

 

“Thanks again, Frank,” Charlie replied, shaking his hand before placing her hand on Brody’s shoulder to follow Private Daniel's down the hall.

 

Pulling a cigar out of his pocket, Frank disappeared back into his office smiling to himself.

* * *

 

When someone knocked on her door later that week, Charlie was wondering just what the hell she had gotten herself into. Emily was teething, or at least that was what the older woman who had stopped by yesterday on Frank’s behalf had said.

All Charlie knew was that it had turned the little girl into a non stop whining machine. Throw a sick, clingy Brody into the mix and Charlie was about to lose her mind.

 

With a growl, Charlie got up from the table where she was trying to coax Brody to eat some soup, and marched across the house.

 

“What!” she barked, throwing open the front door.

 

Mouth hanging open at her appearance, Bass stumbled backwards as Charlie threw herself at him. Stunned, he slowly wrapped his arms around her as she began to babble incoherently.

 

“Charlie, Charlie, you’re going to have to slow down, I can’t understand what you're saying,” he said, moving them into the house as he shut the door with the heel of his boot.

 

“-she’s teething and all she does is - - - has a cold - - - haven’t slept- - -”

 

As Charlie was speaking, Bass’ attention was captured by the little boy sitting at the table watching him and Charlie as he wiped his nose on his sleeve, and the baby in the high chair next to him.

 

“Charlie, whose kids are those?” Bass asked, shifting her in his arms.

 

“Didn’t you hear anything I just said?” she whined, pushing away from him.

 

Taking a deep breath, Bass grasped her shoulders. “Let’s start over and I’ll ask the questions. First of all, what are you doing here?”

 

Charlie sniffled. “I finally took Blanchard’s job offer.”

 

“Okay,” Bass said with a nod, happy they were finally getting somewhere. “And who are they?”

 

“My kids,” Charlie said tiredly, sinking down to the arm of the chair behind her.

 

“Your kids?” Bass parroted, running a hand over his face, not knowing how it was possible, but explaining how rattled she was.

 

Charlie nodded, giving Bass a tired smile as she stuck her thumb out pointing at the kids. “That’s Brody and his sister Emily. Brody’s caught a cold and Emily decided this would be the perfect time to start teething,” she explained, getting weepy with frustration once again.

 

Looking back at Charlie, Bass shook his head. She really did look like she hadn’t slept in a week. Her hair had been pulled away from her face, but still managed to stick out in every direction, and her shirt was covered in various dried substances.   

 

“Go get cleaned up,” he told her, putting his hands on his hips.

 

“Why?” Charlie asked, lifting her head to look at him.

 

“Because I said so,” he replied. “It’ll do all of you good to get out of this house for a few hours.”

 

“But, Brody-”

 

“Has a summer cold and it’s not going to hurt him to get some fresh air, now go,” he ordered sternly, pointing his finger in the direction of what he assumed were the bedrooms.

 

Shoulders slumped, Charlie looked between Bass and the kids. “Fine,” she finally agreed, throwing in the towel. She needed help and while Bass Monroe was the last person she would have sought that help from she wasn’t stupid enough to turn him away.

 

Watching her shuffle off to one of the rooms, Bass turned his attention to the kids. “Hey, Brody, I’m Bass.”

 

“Thats a funny name,” the boy giggled, his nose clearly stopped up.

 

“Yeah it is,” Bass responded with a smile. “What do you say we go to the park, would you like that? “

 

Eyes round with excitement, Brody nodded.

 

“Okay great. Can you get yourself dressed?”

 

The little boy nodded eagerly, hopping down from the chair and running to his room.

 

“Alright, little miss,” Bass said, turning towards the baby with his flask in his hands, “how about a little pain relief?” After dipping his finger in the flask, Bass began to rub it over the baby’s gums as she waved a soggy length of leather at him. Finding some toasted pieces of bread Charlie had been giving her on the cabinet, Bass laid one on her tray and began to clean off the table.

 

When Charlie finally emerged from her bedroom, neither she nor Bass commented on her red rimmed eyes as she took in her clean house. “Thank you, Bass,” she said as a tired Emily reached for her and Brody grabbed hold of Bass’ now free hand.

 

“Are we ready to go?” he asked, looking up at them.

 

“Yeah buddy, we’re ready to go,” Bass replied, ruffling his hair. “Go get your ball.”

 

Gathering up a basket and blanket, Bass herded everyone outside.

 

He walked just slightly ahead of Charlie and Emily, throwing the occasional glance behind him, as Brody held his hand, skipping happily along side of him.

 

When they arrived at the park, Bass picked out a spot under a tree that had some shade, spreading out the blanket for Charlie and Emily as Brody excitedly asked for permission to go play with the rest of the children that were there.

 

“Go on,” Charlie told him, “but be careful,” she yelled as he took off like a rocket.

 

Setting down on the blanket with Emily, Charlie began to relax. The park was a grassy area inside the campus grounds that had been fenced in. Several cows and goats roamed the area, keeping the grass in check while a few privates patrolled, gathering dried chips for fuel. Several handmade swing sets, teeter totters and a few pieces of salvaged playground equipment were grouped towards one end, leaving the rest of the area open for running and playing.

 

Charlie watched as Brody found a few other boys his age and joined their little group. “Not that I’m not grateful,” Charlie said, turning to face the man next to her, “but when have you ever dealt with children?”

 

“I had two younger sisters before the blackout.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t know that,” Charlie replied softly.

 

“Really? I’m surprised Miles never told you,” Bass replied as casually as he could, fighting the instinct to lash out.

 

“No, Miles has never said anything about your family,” Charlie answered, turning her attention to Emily, which immediately caused warning bells to blare in Bass’ head.

 

“But someone has. Was it Rachel?” he asked, angry red blotches now spotting his cheeks.

 

Charlie shook her head as she handed the baby a rattle that her Grandpa had made. “Tom Neville likes to talk a lot if he thinks he's getting under your skin.”

 

“But Tom didn’t know about my sisters,” Bass said before it dawned on him just exactly what Tom had told her. “Shelly and the baby,” he breathed, meeting her eyes.  

 

Charlie nodded, averting her eyes.

 

“What did he tell you?” Bass demanded, his voice quiet and tight.

 

Charlie reached out, placing a hand on his bicep. “It doesn’t matter, Bass. Tom is dead and it’s none of my business.”

 

“Charlie,” Bass breathed, his voice ragged. “Please.”

 

Meeting his eyes once again, Charlie pursed her lips for a moment. “Nothing more than that you had been married once right after the blackout and your wife and child died during childbirth.” Turning back to Emily, she didn’t see the way that his eyes searched her face.

 

“What else?” Bass nearly growled. The girl didn’t realize that she was twice as easy to read as her Uncle.

 

Charlie gave a loud huff. “He accused me of being in love with you and told me that the same thing would happen to me as it did to your wife if I fell into bed with you. He was talking out his ass like he always did, Bass. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry for your losses.”

 

Taking a deep breath and blowing it out, Bass looked back towards the playground where Brody was swinging. “So, you, and kids? How did that happen?”

 

Charlie chuckled. “Like everything in my life always happens.”

 

The corner of Bass mouth twitched up. “I told you that soft heart would get you into trouble one day.”

 

“Yeah, well, if you had seen that train, you would have too, Bass.”

 

“Don’t you be dragging me into this,” he protested, leaning back on an elbow, watching as Charlie lay down, Emily snuggled into her side with a bottle.

 

“Uh huh,” Charlie hummed as her eyes began to close. “You’re not nearly as badass as you want everyone to think you are, General.”

 

Taking the baby's bottle away from Charlie's slack grip, Bass finished feeding the child until she too was sleeping.

* * *

Later, when Charlie woke, it was to find Bass reading a story to both Emily and Brody. “How long have I been asleep?” She asked, rolling her head as she sat up.

 

“A few hours,” he answered, turning a page.

 

When the story was finished, they packed up and headed back to Charlie's house, Bass setting the blanket and basket on the floor near the door.

 

“Thanks, Bass, I really appreciate your help today,” Charlie said softly as she took Emily from him.

 

Bass shrugged, “I was on my way over anyway. I got in yesterday, but Blanchard didn’t tell me you were here till this morning. The jackass didn’t bother telling me why, either. I thought something had happened.”

 

“Fat bastard,” Charlie mumbled under her breath causing Bass to grin as he handed her his flask.

 

“Here, it’s for the baby.”

 

Charlie frowned. “Bass, I’m pretty sure I’m not supposed to give a baby whisky.”

 

Bass couldn’t help but chuckle. “It’s for her gums. It’ll numb them enough to get her to sleep.”

 

Charlie shook her head. “Of course. Thanks again, Bass. Good night.”

 

“Night, Charlie,” he murmured softly as she closed the door.

* * *

 

Charlie found herself harried Monday morning as she dropped the kids off at school and daycare and made her way to training field C, walking through the gated area just in time.

 

“And here’s your newest instructor, Captain Matheson,” Captain Rogers said to the soldiers standing around, drawing several snickers and lewd comments about her sex before Rogers shut them down.

 

With a smirk, Charlie removed her jacket, draping it over the gate, before pulling her sword out. Turning back to the crowd, she tapped the toe of her boot. “So, who wants to go first?” she asked as the unit as a whole took a step backwards talking about how they wouldn’t want to hurt her.

 

However, before she could open her mouth to reply about this being an advanced weapons class and them all being pussies, a voice from behind her spoke up. “I’ll take you on, Captain.”

 

“General Monroe,” Charlie said with a roll of her eyes as she turned to face him. “I wouldn’t think to impose. After all, I’m sure you have other things to be doing besides weapons training.”

 

Bass gave her an amused smirk. “Being a General has it’s privileges. Captain Matheson.”

 

Eyeing him, Charlie pulled out her second, shorter sword, twirling it in her hand as the recruits filed out of the round practice ring.

 

They both grinned as they circled each other, looking for any weakness. Not that either of them had any and they knew it. Deciding to make him work for it, Charlie went on the offense. Bass was ready though, feinting, and parrying in time with her. There were oohs and ahs from the crowd surrounding them, a crowd that got bigger with every clang of their swords.

 

Finally tiring, Charlie misstepped and from the light in Bass’ eyes, he thought he had her. So did most of the crowd, if their cheers were any indication. However, Charlie had one secret up her sleeve and used it now, dropping to the floor and knocking Bass’ feet out from under him. He hit the ground with an oof as Charlie’s sword found his neck and her boot his chest as her own chest heaved. It had been a long time since she had felt her blood sing. Grinning like an idiot, Charlie stretched out her arm to help him up. Pulling her towards him with their connected hands, Bass placed his free hand on the small of her back, whispering into her ear, “Nice move.”

 

“Thanks,” Charlie murmured as the hand resting on his chest brushed against him on it’s way down, causing Bass to take a step back. “I have some liniment at the house if you want to stop by later.”

 

“Your Grandpa's? He asked huskily, looking down at her.

 

“Uh huh,” Charlie smirked.

 

“Thank you for the exercise, Captain,” Bass said loudly, his hand dropping from her back. "Captain Rogers, I’ll leave you to it.”

 

“Thank you, General,” the Captain replied, eyeing Charlie with a bit more respect.

 

“You heard the General,” Charlie shouted as she swiped a rivulet of sweat from her forehead. “Let's get started.”

* * *

 

Casually looking to see if anyone was around before making his way up the porch, Bass knocked on Charlie’s front door, wondering just what in the hell he thought he was doing.  

 

“Mama! It’s Bass!” Brody shouted after throwing open the door and running back to the kitchen table where a pencil and papers were strewn as Charlie washed dishes.

 

“I was beginning to wonder if you’d show or not,” Charlie said with a frown as she watched him limp across the living room to the kitchen. “You want some dinner? There's a bit left.”

 

“Sure,” Bass replied as he lifted Emily out of her highchair, holding her on his lap as they sat at the table next to Brody.

 

“Whatcha working on?” Bass asked the boy as Charlie slid a plate in front of him, taking Emily so that he could eat.

 

“Spelling my name,” Brody answered as he concentrated on tracing the letters on the paper.

 

The house fell quiet as Bass ate, Brody did his homework and Charlie fed Emily her bottle in the rocking chair next to the fire place. Once the baby was asleep, Charlie disappeared, putting her in her crib before emerging with Brody’s pyjamas.

 

“Alright, little man. Go brush your teeth, wash your face, and go potty,” Charlie instructed, gathering up his papers and putting them in a small knapsack by the front door.

 

Taking Bass’ plate she began to finish cleaning the kitchen as he made himself comfortable on the couch. When Brody came running back out into the living room. Bass waved Charlie off as he helped the little boy change clothes.

 

“Thanks, Bass!” the boy said, pecking the older man’s cheek before bouncing off into the kitchen taking a speechless Charlie by the hand.

 

Smiling softly at a shell-shocked Bass, Charlie followed the little boy into his room, tucking him into bed. Bass listened to their whispers as he leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes.

 

Once Brody was settled, Charlie grabbed a cloth and the liniment from under the bathroom sink. Making her way next to the couch, she laid a hand on Bass’ shoulder. “Take’em off soldier boy,” she said softly, laying the items in her hand down on the table beside him.

 

While Bass undressed, Charlie retrieved the extra pillow off her bed and a blanket from the closet. By the time she returned, Bass was clad only in his shorts. Silently, Charlie picked up the bottle of ointment pouring a small amount into her palms. Once the mixture was warmed by her hands, she leaned forward and began to rub her hands over Bass’ back, rubbing those spots that she knew bothered him most, in a ritual that had been enacted many times between them.

 

Between the Marines and then the blackout, the years hadn’t been kind to Bass’ body and Charlie knew better than most just where those spots where. She spent a good length of time on the shoulder that had been dislocated during the birthday bombing and the ribs that had been broken during the battle of Scranton.

 

Eventually, she moved around to the coffee table where she helped him lift his leg to lay across hers, before pouring more ointment into her hands. This time she focused on the long scar that ran from just under his shorts down past his knee. A souvenir from the battle of Baltimore. He’d almost lost his life that time.

 

Leaving that leg on her thigh, she reached for the other leg, the one that he was limping on, massaging the knee and ankle. When Bass finally looked like he was half asleep, Charlie knew her job was done. Wiping her hands off, she leaned forward, stroking his cheek. “Bass, lay down. You can spend the night here.”

 

“You sure?” he asked, his speech slurred.

 

Charlie smiled. It was rare to see him this relaxed. “I’m sure,” she whispered, helping him get settled on his side, slipping a small pillow between his knees to take the pressure off his spine. Covering him with a blanket, Charlie ruffled his curls. “Night Bass.”

 

Blowing out the lamps, she made her way to bed.

* * *

 

The next morning found him having breakfast with them and later, offering to drop the kids off at the school building.

 

“Are you sure?” Charlie asked, looking between him and Emily, who was wearing her eggs.

“Got a meeting at the Capitol building in an hour, so I’m headed that way anyway.”

 

Watching Bass as he helped Brody with his bread, Charlie had to wonder what he had been like as an older brother. Or for that matter, what would have happened had he been given the opportunity to be a father to Connor.

 

“Yeah, okay. I’d appreciate it. Thanks.”

 

Bass gave her a nod, turning his attention back to his own breakfast.

* * *

 

They never really fell into a routine, Charlie realized. Sometimes he was there for dinner, staying until bedtime so that he could read Brody a story, sometimes spending the night, sometimes not. Sometimes he’d be there for breakfast, helping get the kids ready for school and daycare, then dropping them off. Often, he’d show up on the weekends and join them for a trip to the park or surprise Brody with a trip to the stables, taking them riding on the prairie outside the gated grounds.

 

It wasn’t until the weekend that they had come home late from an officers and family get together that Brody had questioned their arraignment.

 

“Why don’t you live here?” Brody asked, rubbing sleepily at his eyes as Bass helped him change into his pajamas while Charlie changed Emily’s diaper and gave her a bottle.

 

“Because this is where you live with your Mama and sister,” Bass replied, helping him into bed watching as a frown suddenly appeared on the little boy’s face.

 

“But you take care of us just like Mama does and Emily really likes you. I know she’d like it if you were here all the time,” the boy pleaded sleepily.

 

Charlie, who had come to stand beside them, pushed a length of hair behind her ear. “Bass is family, isn’t he,” Charlie said softly, bending down next to her son’s bed watching as his eyes grew heavy even as he nodded, holding onto Bass’ hand even tighter.

 

“Mama will see what she can do, okay?” she whispered, kissing the boy’s forehead as he finally fell asleep.

 

Letting Bass help her to her feet, they wandered out to the living room, Bass uncomfortable with the boy’s words as Charlie kept her back to him, making her way into the kitchen.

 

Pulling out two glasses, Charlie reached for the bottle in the back, pouring them each a drink. Walking his over to him, she handed him the glass, tilting hers forward. When he clicked his glass against hers, Charlie downed the drink. “It’s not the worst idea,” she said, looking him in the eye, watching as they immediately shuttered on her, blocking her out.

 

“Not the best idea, either,” he replied.

 

Charlie shrugged. “The kids like you and like having you around. So do I,” she admitted, “and it’s not like we’ve never shared a bed before.” Licking her bottom lip, Charlie stepped closer, tilting her head so that she could look into his eyes. “You have a family, here in this home, that wants you for who you are, not who you used to be.” Pressing a kiss against his jaw, Charlie turned towards her room, shutting the door softly behind her.

 

Standing in the living room, Bass looked back and forth between the front door and Charlie’s room for several minutes, before making his choice.  

* * *

Two months later on a Saturday morning, Charlie threw a dish rag over her shoulder and answered the knock at her door.

 

“Mom?” she breathed, getting a good look at Rachel, Miles and Gene all camped out on her front porch.

 

“Hi sweetheart,” Rachel beamed, pulling her daughter in for a hug while Charlie glared at Gene who simply grinned and waved.

 

“Not that it’s not good to see you, but what are all of y’all doing in Austin?” She asked, turning to close the door to the house.

 

“Came to check in on you,” Miles explained as he held his arms open for a hug. “We were surprised when we got home only to find out you’d finally accepted Blanchard's offer.”

 

Rachel nodded, smoothing a hand over her daughter's shoulder. “I wanted to come right away, but Grandpa convinced us to give you some time to settle in.”

 

“Thank’s Grandpa,” Charlie bit out as the man in question smirked in response.

 

“You’re more than welcome, Sweetheart. Is everything going okay?” he asked as the door opened to reveal a shirtless Bass, holding a fussy Emily.

 

“Charlie, I really think we need to put her on the goat's milk,” he said, comforting the baby, before looking up, realizing that he had an audience.

 

“What the fuck!” Miles growled, upsetting the baby and causing the boy by Bass’ leg to cower behind him.

 

“Watch your mouth!” Charlie scolded, taking Emily from Bass. “Brody, it’s alright,” Charlie said, trying to coax the little boy back out as she patted Emily's back, “look who it is honey, Grandpa Gene came to visit,”

 

Circling around the back of Bass, the little boy dodged the other adults, throwing himself against the older man’s legs. “Hi, Grandpa!” he said brightly as Gene reached down to pick him up.

 

“What are they feeding you, son? I swear you’ve grown three inches since I last saw you!” Gene exclaimed as the boy wrapped his arms around his neck while Miles and Rachel looked on in confusion.

 

Rachel managed to speak first as Miles continued to glare at everyone. “Charlie? Who are these children?”

 

Charlie glanced first at her Grandpa and then Bass, before answering. “This is my daughter Emily and my son Brody,” she replied.

 

“H-h-how is that possible?” Rachel stuttered looking at Miles.

 

“You son of a bitch!” Miles growled, taking a step towards Bass only to be cut off by a baby wielding Charlie.

 

“Language!” both she and Bass nearly shouted as Bass’ hand came to rest on the curve of Charlie’s waist. “Maybe you had better go put on a clean shirt,” Charlie murmured, turning her head towards Bass. “Do you want to take Emily? He probably won’t kill you if you’re holding a baby.”

 

Bass simply raised a brow. “He doesn’t have it in him to kill me,” he replied with a kiss to her cheek, turning his back and going back inside the house.

 

Charlie ignored everyone but Gene, “Grandpa, Emily has started spitting up the cow's milk we’ve been giving her and Bass thinks we should try putting her on goats milk.”

 

“All babies spit up some, Charlie. It’s probably nothing to worry about,” he replied even as Charlie shook her head.

 

“This isn’t just spitting up, Grandpa,” she explained scrunching her nose. “Bass said something about it being like the Exorcist? He was holding her when it happened this time, that’s why he didn’t have a shirt on.” Looking at Miles, she dared him to comment.

 

“Oh, well then, guess I better have a look.” Gene answered, setting Brody down as he reached out to take the little girl into his arms. “Miles, grab my bag would you? Rachel, might as well get to know your grandson,” he commented, making his way into the house.

 

Smiling hesitantly at the little boy, Rachel took his hand, letting him guide her into the house.

 

Following Gene into her own room, Charlie watched Bass from where he stood near her dresser, pulling on a t-shirt, concern for her daughter written all over his face, as Gene placed Emily down on the bed. Taking Gene’s bag from Miles, Charlie promptly shut the door in his face.

 

Later, when Gene had looked her over, and agreed that changing the type of milk she drank might be beneficial, Charlie watched as Bass kissed Emily's tears away. “I better be going,” he murmured as Gene opened the door and Miles was right where she’d left him.  

 

“Bass, wait,” Charlie called after him, stepping aside as Gene left the room to give them some space. Glaring at MIles, Charlie turned her attention back to Bass. “You’re coming back, right?”

 

“That’s probably not a good idea, Charlie. You need to spend this time with your family.”

 

“You’re a part of this family, too” she whispered, taking a step closer to him.

 

Looking down at her, Bass brushed a hand over her shoulder. “I’ll be here Monday morning in time to take them to school.” With a nod, he turned, walking towards the door, Miles on his heels.

 

Not knowing what kind of damage Miles was about to inflict, Charlie resisted the urge to run after them. With Emily in her arms, Charlie was left feeling torn between her old family and her new as her mother called her name.

* * *

 

“Just what game are you playing at, Bass?” Miles hissed as soon as they were out the front door, grabbing the other man's arm to pull him back.

 

“Of course you immediately assume the worse. Well, you know what, Miles? Fuck you,” Bass growled in his face before pulling away.

 

“I’m warning you, Bass,” Miles replied, following on his heels. “You had better not-”

 

“Better not what, Miles? I’m not doing anything that Charlie didn’t want me to do.”  

 

“Right! Like Charlie invited you over to play house. I know you both better than that, Bass.”

 

Bass laughed, turning around to face his friend. “Not anymore. You might have known both of us once upon a time, but you have no idea who we are now or what we want.”

* * *

 

As Charlie stood in the kitchen making sandwiches, Brody sat at the table chatting up Gene while he colored. Finally he pushed his paper away.

 

“Mama? Where’s Daddy? He was going to take us to the park today.”

 

The room grew quiet as Charlie slowly turned to look at him.

 

“What?”

 

“Where’s Daddy?” the little boy all but whined, looking at Charlie. “We were going to park today, remember?”

 

“I remember,” Charlie replied, quickly brushing her eyes. “Go get your socks and shoes on, while I make us a basket. Okay, honey?”

 

“Okay!” the little boy shouted, hopping down from his chair and scampering towards his room.

 

Barely keeping her shit together after hearing Brody call Bass daddy, Charlie grabbed the basket that they used for picnics from the back closet and started filling it.

 

“Do you need some help, sweetheart?” Rachel asked from where she and Gene sat watching.

 

“Not from you,” Charlie muttered as she brushed past her mother, gathering the blanket that had become their go to picnic blanket.

 

She had just finished pulling her boots on when the front door opened and Miles walked in. Pushing to her feet, Charlie opened her mouth, poised to go off on her Uncle, when Bass appeared in the doorway behind him.

 

“Bass!” Charlie gasped, rushing past Miles, throwing herself into his arms. Pressing her mouth against his shoulder, she closed her eyes. “You came back,” she whispered.

 

“Daddy!” Brody shouted from behind them, his little feet pounding against the hardwood floors as he threw his arms around Bass’ legs. “Daddy, can we go to the park now?”

 

Looking first at Charlie, Bass blinked back tears as he lifted Brody into his arms. “Yeah, buddy, we can go to the park now,” he managed to choke out as he drew Charlie closer towards them, holding his family in his arms.

 

“I’ve, uh, got us all checked in over at the guest quarters,” Miles said to the room at large, shuffling his feet as he shoved his hands in his pants pockets. “Maybe we should go get settled in,” he finished, looking directly at Rachel.

 

“Sure, we can do that.” Rachel replied as she got to her feet and handed Emily off to Charlie. “Maybe we can join you back here later for dinner?” she asked her daughter, pointedly ignoring the man standing next to her.

 

“Would that be alright, Bass, or would you rather not?” Charlie asked, looking over at her partner, letting him have the final say.

 

“Dinner would be fine,” he responded directly to Rachel. “I certainly wouldn’t want to keep you away from your grandchildren.”

 

Nose flaring at his words, Rachel flinched when Miles laid his hand on her shoulder. “Would six be alright?” He asked, looking directly at Bass.

 

“Six would be perfect,” Bass answered.

 

As Miles guided Rachel out the door, Gene patted Charlie’s arm on his way out, flashing her a wink.

 

As the door shut, Charlie turned back into Bass, Emily in her arms. “What happened?” she asked quietly.

 

Bass shook his head. “Miles knows that I’ve always wanted everything that you have. He just forgot about one important thing.”

 

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

 

“What you wanted.”

 

Giving him a smile that lit up her whole face, Charlie leaned in to kiss him. “Let’s go to the park, Daddy.”

 

~The End

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tell you how much fun it was working on a Charloe baby fic again. I'd love to hear what you thought about it!


End file.
